


Are We There Yet?

by agntquake084



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Agents of SHIELD, Chaotic family vibes, Family Vacation, On the Road Again, Road Trip!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agntquake084/pseuds/agntquake084
Summary: This is just a quick one-shot that I was inspired to write after seeing a tweet from a friend! Hope you like it :)EDIT: this will no longer be a one-shot haha, I'll be working on adding another chapter or two!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Daisy folded a grey t-shirt and placed it in her duffle bag, zipping it up and tossing it on the floor with a thud.

“Did you pack bricks in there?” Jemma chuckled as she walked past Daisy’s room, a small suitcase rolling behind her. 

“Ha ha, very fun,” Daisy shot back, grinning. She heard footsteps pass her room-the rest of the team making their way down to the hangar.

Zipping up her boots, Daisy threw her bag over her shoulder, turned the lights off and closed the door. It had been Coulson’s idea to take this trip, and though everyone protested at first, they all eventually agreed that they could use a vacation. 

Coulson had left clear instructions for the rest of the agents on base in the case something happened, but Daisy was still nervous to leave. She wished Lincoln could come with them, but she knew he had to stay to hold down the fort.

She gently knocked on Lincoln’s door, before hearing a soft “come in.” Daisy peeked her head in the door, finding Lincoln focused on an array of textbooks spread out on his desk. 

“Woah, what’s all this Dr. Campbell?” Daisy walked over to his desk. 

Lincoln glanced up at Daisy, “Just brushing up on some surgical techniques, you know, in case I have to come rescue you all from your trip.” He gave her a sad smile. Lincoln knew he couldn’t go, but he wished they could’ve shared some time away together. 

Daisy brushed her hand through is hair, resting her hand on his shoulder. She sighed. “I wish you could come too, you know. But I promise, we’ll get our own time together sooner or later.” 

Lincoln shook his head, “I know. I’ll miss you though.” Lincoln stood up, wrapping his arms around Daisy. 

She pulled back, looking up at his scruffy face. He bend down to meet her lips, kissing her gently, before pulling away. He held her face in his hands. “I love you.”

Daisy grinned, “I love you more.” Her watch vibrated- a text from Fitz asking where she was. 

“I’ll see you in a week, okay?” Daisy walked to the door, holding onto Lincoln’s hand until she pulled the door closed behind her. 

She walked down to the hangar where the rest of the team was already waiting. They all shot her joking glares as she made her way over to the van.

“Yea, yea, glare all you want.” Daisy snickered and rolled her eyes, chuckling as she threw her bag in the trunk.

With Mack’s help, they closed the trunk, shoving hard against all the bags. 

“Alright!” Coulson clapped his hands together. “Are we finally read to go?” 

May stood by the driver’s side, arms crossed. She wasn’t too thrilled about leaving the base for this long, but if it’s what Coulson wanted, then she’d go along. 

FitzSimmons were already in the van, heads peeking out the door. “Ready sir!” Jemma chirped. She patted Fitz’s knee and scooted over so that Daisy and Mack could climb in. 

Daisy jumped over the middle row, to the back. Mack’s legs were way too long for the back so she settled for taking the whole row to herself. Mack got in and pulled the door closed. Outside the door, they could hear May and Coulson arguing about who would drive. 

Eventually, the passenger side door opened and Coulson climbed in. May got in and started the van, pulling out of the hangar and driving up toward the street. 

Coulson popped a CD into the player, sending 80s music playing throughout the van. Daisy pulled out her headphones, jamming them in her ears to avoid joining into the unnecessary singing she could only assume would follow. 

About three hours into the drive, May pulled over at a gas station. Fitz had been complaining about forgetting to pack snacks, and after enough begging, May pulled over. Between the complaining and Coulson’s music, May needed a break. And to think they were only three hours into their drive. 

May pulled up to a gas pump and turned the car off. “You have ten minutes.”

Everyone piled out of the car. Mack went around the car to check the tires, May and Coulson stood by the pump, and Fitzsimmons plus Daisy headed inside the store to grab snacks. 

Daisy went straight to get coffee. She went for the vanilla with almond milk- Jemma had been on top of her health these days. Fitz was in the mood for biscuits, but given the limited supply in the gas station, he settled for crackers. Jemma grabbed fruit, bottles of water, some gummy candies and a few other snacks per the request of Mack and Coulson. 

They piled back in the van, stashing their snacks and buckling in. Coulson went to turn on the music, but May put a hand out to stop him. 

“What! It was fun…” Coulson flashed May his most charming smile. May couldn’t help hide a sly grin. She reached out and patted his hand, letting it linger for a moment before pulling the van out of the gas station. 

“Everyone get comfortable, we won’t be stopping again for a while.” May glanced at the team in the mirror. Simmons had already pulled out a book, Fitz was digging into the snacks before pulling out some tech gadgets, and Mack was writing in a notebook. 

Daisy pulled out her laptop to start working again. She was building a new hacking software to make it easier to tap into remote systems. Daisy wasn’t in the mood for small talk, so she popped her earbuds back in. 

After a while, Daisy paused to stretch out her hands- she hadn’t realized how fast she was typing. She felt someone’s eyes on her, so she glanced up, seeing Jemma staring back at her. 

“Huh, what, sorry?” Daisy took out one earphone, turning her attention to Simmons. 

Simmons stretched out a hand to offer Daisy the box of Cheeze-Its she had grabbed from the gas station.vDaisy dunked her hand into the box and grabbed a handful.

Daisy smiled. They had no idea where Coulson was planning on taking them, but she assumed that they still had a while to go. It was spring time, so the trees were in full bloom. It was the perfect weather for a team trip.

“Nice change of scenery huh?” 

Fitz looked up from the gadget he was working on. “Yea, I suppose. I hope we aren’t going somewhere with bears, or bugs, or dirt…” he trailed off. Daisy could see May’s smirk through the mirror. 

Simmons rolled her eyes. “Oh Fitz, it’s going to be an adventure wherever we land!” 

Jemma was overjoyed with the idea of getting out of the lab. Not to say that she didn’t enjoy her work, but they had just been so busy lately that they deserved a break. 

Daisy had started typing on her computer again, so Simmons reached a hand over the back seat and gently pushed the laptop closed.

“Hey!” Daisy protested. She looked up at Jemma’s bright eyes and sighed, tilting her head to the side in annoyance. 

“We’re on vacation, now is not the time for working. We can…brainstorm all the places we might go! Let’s see we’ve been on the road for over three hours…” Jemma kept going, pondering aloud all the possible vacation spots they could be on their way to.

Daisy closed her laptop and sat up. Simmons was right; this was time for a much needed break. She glanced around the van- May and Coulson chatting together up front, Mack had closed his notebook, now asleep with his head resting against the window. Fitz was still toggling with his tech while Simmons rambled on.

Daisy couldn’t help but smile. She was happy for this time together as a team. 

“May?” Fitz looked up from working. “Are we there yet?”

Daisy and Simmons laughed and at the same time said “Oh Fitz!”

The whole car burst into laughter, even Mack who seemed to have woken up. This was going to be a vacation to remember.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few hours of driving, May pulled off the highway. It was well past midnight, and most of the team was asleep in the van. 

Daisy woke up, just in time to see they were passing Navy Pier. They were in Chicago. They had only been here a few times and Daisy hoped they would have a chance to see the city for a while before heading out on the rest of their drive. 

After driving for another half hour, May pulled the van up to their AirBNB for the night. It was a cute house on the South Loop. May parked in the driveway, the van jolting as it came to a stop.

Jemma lifted her head from Fitz’s shoulder, blinking against the lights from the front yard in the house. She shook Fitz’s should and he grumbled as he woke up.

“Oh, May! This is so quaint!” Jemma smiled, her sleepy eyes brightening at the sight of the house. 

Mack slid open the door of the van and they piled out. Daisy clumsily climbed over the seats, landing with a thud, half on Fitz’s leg. 

“Bugger off!” Fitz jokingly pushed Daisy’s head. She sat up, punching him in the arm. 

They grabbed their bags from the trunk while May went to the mailbox to get the key the tenants had left for them. 

After opening the front door, they all headed inside to look around before settling down for the night. The inside was decorated in pastels, with a modern kitchen and three bedrooms. 

May and Coulson took the master, Fitzsimmons in the second room, leaving Daisy and Mack with two options: they could take the bunk beds in the third room, or one of the could sleep on the couch. Everyone was splitting off to their respective rooms, leaving Mack and Daisy in the kitchen. 

“D, I can take the couch, don’t worry.” Mack scooted his bag toward the couch. 

“What, you don’t want to have a sleepover with me!” Daisy laughed. 

Mack smiled. “Truthfully, I don’t think I’d fit in that bunk bed.” He gestured at his legs, which would probably hang off the end of the bed.

Daisy picked up her bag. “You sure? Last chance big guy.” 

Mack shook his head, “It’s good, you sleep tight!” 

Daisy walked to the room, closing the door behind her. She could hear everyone rustling around in their rooms getting ready for bed. She opened her bag and changed into grey sweats and a t-shirt, throwing her hair into a messy bun. 

She pulled out her phone, seeing a group message from Simmons saying good night to everyone. Daisy smiled and sent a good night text back. She scrolled on her phone for a while before turning off the light and heading to bed. 

—

The next morning, Daisy woke up to a knock on her door. She groaned and grabbed her phone to check the time- 8:00am. 

“Whatttt?” 

The door creaked open and Jemma poked her head in the door. “Good morning sleepy head!” 

Daisy sat up in bed, running a hand through her now tangled hair. “Is that…coffee in your hand?”

Jemma pushed the door open and sat down next to Daisy on the bed, handing her a mug full of coffee. “Sorry, no almond milk,” she joked. 

Daisy was happy to just have some caffeine. “What’s the plan today?” 

“Well,” Jemma started, “May is in the shower so we’ll have to wait for her to get out. But, it’s supposed to be a beautiful day! I think we should take a walk around the city.”

Daisy immediately perked up. “Yes! Even if we have to beg and plead.”

“Perfect! Breakfast is on it’s way so come on out when you’re ready.” Jemma headed out, closing the door gently behind her. 

Daisy threw the covers off and went into the bathroom to wash her face and get ready. She brushed out her tangles and tossed her hair into a ponytail. Unzipping her duffel bag, she grabbed a pair of black ripped jeans and a maroon t-shirt. She could smell breakfast from the kitchen and went out. 

Mack and Coulson were standing in the kitchen. Something was cooking in a pan on the stove, and smelled heavenly. 

“Morning D! How were the bunk beds?” Mack flipped a pancake over. 

“Very comfortable, would’ve been nicer if someone had a sleepover but whatever.” She laughed, sitting down on a bar stool at the island. 

Mack slid a plate over to Daisy, stacked with pancakes and fruit. By this point, everyone had a plate in front of them as May walked out, her wet hair drying from the shower. 

Daisy glanced at Jemma, raising her eyebrows. 

“May…” Simmons trailed off.

“I know that tone. What do you want?” May walked over to the coffee machine for a second cup. 

Simmons cleared her throat. “We were just wondering…if we could maybe…hang out in the city for a while?” 

Coulson perked up at the question. “Oh that would be so fun!” He flashed May his most excited smile, begging her to say yes. 

“We could go to the science museum!” Fitz chimed in. 

“Or, we could take a walk! See the Bean, Hyde Park, Navy Pier...” Jemma started listing all of the most popular cites. She stopped talking, feeling everyone’s stares on her. “What? I’m just excited to be out of the lab that’s all...”

Daisy smiled- she loved seeing Jemma so happy. The team had never been on a real vacation together. Come to think of it, Daisy couldn’t remember ever going on a vacation. 

She turned to look at May. “Please May, for us?” 

Fitz looked at May, his blue puppy dog eyes pleading with her. 

“Fine,” May said finally. “Finish getting ready, we’re leaving at 10.”

Fitz checked his watch, it was almost 9:00am now, leaving an hour for them to gather their bags for the day. Coulson and May stayed back in the kitchen while the others headed back to their rooms. 

Coulson gave May a puzzled look, “You didn’t want to tell them that we weren’t planning on getting back on the road until tomorrow anyways?”

May smirked, “More fun this way.” She smirked, and together they walked back to their room to get the keys to the van.


End file.
